The dark past of the Able sisters
by GimmeThemSonicApples
Summary: Discover the dark past of the Able sisters and what caused them to be so close...
1. Chapter 1

A/N So recently I have been into animal crossing. A LOT. So I thought...hmmmmm...maybe I should write a fic! So here it is...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned animal crossing, cause if I did, I wouldn't be doing this XD...

The happy little town of kaitu has one little secret. Some secrets are good, some are bad. But this one? This one is just something from hell itself. And its name is sable...

(20 years before the events of animal crossing: new leaf)

Mable took the hair brush off of the desk and started trying to un knot her long blue hair. Looking at herself in the mirror saw the real mable in her eyes, screaming to tell everyone what was happening that no-one else would. Placing a pink bow layered with pink jewels on her head she said the following words over and over. "God always forgives, but he shall not forgive my sister. Her demonic ways are wrong. Her demonic ways are wrong. Her demonic ways are wrong." Before she left she check the hand mark on her hip to see if the bruising got any better. It didn't.

"MABLE! YOUR LATE FOR CHURCH!" Came the female voice from down stairs.

"Sorry mother! Coming mother!" Mable replied hurrily heading down stairs.

"Get in the car" mables's mother said as she closed the front door. "Another great day is kaitu..." She said further.

She started the car and drove the car to church. Everyone in the car, Mable and her mother, stayed in silence as they listened to their father and husband say prayers upon prayers. As they pulled up in the drive way Mable's father asked Mable to say the our father prayer and she did so straight away. Scared.

"Gods love is greater than all. Gods love is only beaten by the love of the mother of which you came out of. Even then he is still considered greater by some." The tortoise priest droned on for an hour more whilst Mable was made to sit and listen. "Table?" The priest called out.

"Huh?" Replied a rather dazed and confused Mable. She had been asleep through church.

"Mable? Would you like to read pslams 13:4 please"

"Y'-yes sir" mable uttered the verse out and then sat down. He mother grabbed her by the arm, tight, and dragged her out the church without saying a word. Mable knew what was happening, she had fell asleep again in church and knew she was getting hit again. It was Mable's fault though. The nightmares, the visions she was having at night wouldn't let her get one nights sleep..

Mum! I'm sorry!"

"Don't you dare apologise to me young girl cause' we all know you don't mean shit!"

"But mu-"

And just like that she hit mable with a hard and loud slap across Mable's face. Tears swelled up in Mables eyes and she curled up in a ball to protect herself from anything else.

"Shame on you! How dare you fall asleep! You have embarrassed not only me, but your father who has to make a living with the people in there! HOW DARE YOU!"

Mable blocked out her mothers words, instead she thought of how one day she could leave her home and start a new life with her oncoming sister. (Soon to be label/labelle)

When they arrived home Mable quickly ran upstairs into her room with a fresh set of tears in her eyes and locked herself in her room. She located the diary in her deask draw and began writing the following words "today I felt the grasp of my mothers hands..it hurt so much...sometimes at night I hear the screams of a girl coming from downstairs...its probably just mother and father watching scary movies.."

A/N hope you enjoyed this first chapter, let me know if you like short or long chapters, personally this was only short because it was just the opening... I'll see how this fic does too, cause if its not doing great I may just stop it! BUT if it goes to plan it should nbe all good . Byeeeee~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a penny...D:**

Mable closed her diary and decided to call it a night until she realised she left the window open. As she tried to close it her eyes drifted to the outside view, when she noticed a brick thrown out of the basement window..."Funny..." Mable thought before closing the window and returning to her bed for a nights sleep.

The next day was a monday, and that meant school for Mable who, was in her last few years. Thankfully. She always wanted to be a fashion designer after school, perhaps she would run the business with her younger sister when she was older... But alas, Mable's mother always wanted her to be a lawyer or a priest. Her mother always wanted the perfect holy child that Mable could never give her. School was never an escape from home, bullies found Mable vulnerable and used her as their target. From one abusive place to the next but still Mable strived on with life. Refusing to give up.

When Mable arrived home she noticed a new car in the drive way that neither belonged to her mother or father. Mother never had friends around either. Mable pondered on the matter before she realised she was still on the steps of the bus. All the kids laughed as she jumped off and ran to the door, her backpack hitting her back with every other 'leap'. She knocked on the door only to see the local priest open the door.

"Oh hello dear."

"Hello sir."

"How was your day today? Pleasant I expect."

"Yes sir" she replied trying not to say anything 'wrong', in fear of another beating.

"Well, I'll be off now. It was pleasant talking to you Mable."

"Good bye!" She waved him goodbye as he stepped into his car.

"Mable!" Her mothers voice bellowed. "Get inside! Your father is complaining about the cold!"

"Sorry mother."

"Do you have any homework?"

"No, but I do have some things to sort out alone upstairs mother."

"Ok..." Her mother said in a very dodgy tone.

"Is everything ok?"

"Urgh...yes, me and your father will be out tonight so we are leaving you with the neighbours daughter, Pelly.

-That night-

"Thank you ! I'll be seeing you tonight!"

"Goodbye!" Mable's parents left their home as Pelly closed the door and entered the living room accompanied with Mable. Mable preferred Pelly to her sister Phyllis who would sometimes replace her. But when she was with Pelly, that was the only time she felt really 'safe'.

That night Pelly microwaved the meal Mable's mother made for them and ate around the TV watching movies and then played some scrabble.

"Right you, time for bed" Pelly said with a gleaming smile on her face.

"Is it ok if I write in my diary before bed?"

"Hmmmmm, I'm not sure...alright then! You have approximately 15 minutes to write EVERYTHING you did today!"

"That sounded slightly creepy but ok!" Mable went in to hug pelly in a warm embrace when she felt a strange feeling. A feeling Mable would learn to call love. She ran upstairs and brushed her teeth before walking to her desk and writing in the already open pink diary.

"Dear Diary,

Today I had to go school once again and this time I had my head put in the girls toilets... They always call me a lesbian and that I should leave this town... What they don't know is that the fashion advice they follow in the school paper is actually me! After school I saw the priest at my door and we had a brief conversation. Mother and father went out this evening to a budding comedian's first show tonight. or something... Pelly, my 'baby' sitter cooked us the meal mother made us and we ate it while watching some romantic movie. Earlier me and Pelly hugged but whilst doing so I felt something...Something different, I've never felt this before. With anyone! Anyways Diary I'm going to bed now. Byeeee~"

Mable closed her diary and put it in her draw. After putting on her pyjamas she went to bed.

-Downstairs-

**"**Heyy, when are you coming over?" Asked Pelly whilst on the phone.

"I'm outside now, babe. Come open the door?"

"Ok Pete, be right there." Pelly hanged up the phone and opened the door but saw no-one there. She called out for Pete but had no reply. "PETE! PETE?!" She had no luck but just before she closed the door a figure jumped out on her. It was pete.

"RAWR!"

"MY GOD PETE! I HATE YOU!" She shouted as she hugged him.

"Silly, come one, let's go inside."

"We gotta be quiet though. Mable is upstairs and your not supposed to find out. We can't have her blabbing her mouth off, can we?"

"It's ok baby, ill make sure when I scream your name ill be quiet."

"No babe, not tonight..." Pelly said pushing pete away from on top of her.

"Alright then." A disappointed Pete replied.

*BANG* a huge bang came from the basement entrance.

"Babe, this isn't one of your tricks is it?"

"No, I don't know what that was. Let me go check if everything is ok."

"No babe, it might be dangerous!"

"I'll just be 5 minutes. Wait here, k?"

"Alright..." Pelly's face looked scared now.

Pete walked out of the room and into the small study that had 2 small doors inside leading to the basement. The doors had a rather loud creak when opening, that hurt the ears.

"Pete! Is everything ok?" Asked Pelly from the other room.

"Yeah babe!" Pete said as he entered the basement.

He managed to make out the light switch at the end of the stairs. He walked down and turned them on.

"Who's there!" Screeched the mysterious voice

"Wha-?!" Pete panicked as he turned around to see a anorexic brown porcupine covered in rags and tied up by the feet in chains. The porcupine tried running towards Pete but was restricted with her chains. The scene in front of Pete growled at him before he made a quick exit, turning off the lights and getting out of the house without saying a word.

"Pete?!" Pelly asked as he continued running outside. "PETE WHAT HAPPENED?!" Now Pelly was panicking.

She sat on the couch just as the bell rang. It was Mable's mother and father. Pelly opened the door and ran passed them not even excepting payment...

"What if she-...No..." Thought Mable's mother...

**A/N**

**So guys what did you think of this chapter? I tried to make it quite long. Please review :3 Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Really would appreciate if you would fav, follow and review :D**

**-The next day-**

Mable awoke to the noise of her alarm on her bedside table. "Uck." She said in the hatred of having to wake up at 6AM. She got up and walked over to her desk and looked in the mirror as usual. She saw the dark bags under her eyes. "These nightmares are killing me." She picked up her pink hairbrush and started to brush her hair. **I wonder what that noise was last night. It sounded like screaming... **Mable thought.

"MABLE!"

"Yes?!"

"Don't forget your lunch. I'll be going to work now! Bye!"

"Ok, bye!" Mable shouted as the front door closed. "Thank god she is gone." She put the hairbrush down and started to place on her dress. "I can't wait to leave this place." Mable examined her bruises. "What mother does this..." She slipped on her shoes just in time as she heared the bus bib at her house. She ran downstairs and ran out the house. She stepped into the bus and the everyone stopped talking. As she walked down the isle people with open spaces next to them filled them up with bags or they would sit on both seats. Mable was left to sit at the very back, alone.

**Everyday. I'm not sure why they all hate me. I used to have friends but ever since cherry and me had that fight and never made up, everyone's against me. **She relaxed her head into her lap and started to fall asleep.

-dream-

"Huh? Where am I?"

"HELLO MABLE!"

"Who are you!"

"Come downstairs Mable!"

" What? Why?"

"Mable help me! Mable why won't you help me!"

"Where are you! I can help!"

"Mable! You won't ever help me will you?!"

"What? Yes, yes I will! Just tell me how!"

"Time to go away now Mable." The figure took out a knife. "BRRRRNNNG BRRRRNNNG!"

"What?"

"S'cuse me Mable?"

-end dream-

"Huh?"

"Mable, were here." Mable slowly opened her eyes to see Jordan the elephant in her face.

"WHA-!"

"WOAH! Careful! Its just me, were here anyways..."

"Oh, ok then" able stood up and trailed behind Jordan who took forever to get out the bus.

"BRRRRRRRNG" the bell went indicating Mable had to go to her first lesson. English.

"I hate english..." She murmured to herself. **My seat is horrible, I sit next to David...Always ill David.. And the teacher always chose me to read. And with my dyslexia its always a problem for me. My form pick on me for it. **Mable walked into the room, her heart already pounding.

"Ok class, today we will be working in groups" **Dammit..**

"Urrrmmmmm, Mable, Danny, David and Cherry."

Mable's eyes shot up straight away. Danny and Cherry were always the main bullies for her. This wasn't going well for Mable.

"Hey Mable."

"Urgh...hello?"

"Listen, prom is coming up and I have no-one to go with yet."

**Oh god is he asking me! Urgh, urgh, urgh, what do I do?!**

"Ok.." Mable said.

"Want to go with me?"

"Omg yes! Thank you! But I thought you hated me?"

"Nonono! It was just my feelings trying to express *snicker*"

"It's a weird way to express it though...but my answer is still yes!"

The rest of the day went smoothly for Mable until she got home...

- During school hours-

*knock knock* Mable's mother, julie, waited outside the rather large blue door.

"Hello?" The voice was muffled from being behind the door.

"It's me! Julie!"

"Ah!" The door opened to reveal a rather smart looking priest.

"May I come in?"

"of course." Julie stepped into the warmth of the priest's house and slipped off her shoes. "So why did you want to come round again?

"Its her. Sable. She is acting weird again. She keeps screaming for help but I keep insisting that we are helping her."

"I understand your issue. Has anyone noticed?"

"I think our next door neighbour did. She fled the house as soon as we got home. She was babysitting at the tim you see."

"Then I fear she must be eliminated."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she knows too much. Give it a few more days and she might go to the police. We need to kill her."

"But why she go to the police. Surely she knows this is all a good thing?" Julie said as she started texting hert husband she would be back late from work.

"Of course dear, but the public don't understand this. They don't understand your daughter is filled with demons."

"I see."

"You know. Your husband deserves better than you."

"Oh, stop it!" The priest then looked at Julie with a deep passion in his eyes and went in for a kiss. Julie felt free in the sweet embrace of the priest and didn't refuse...

"Listen, I told Mable to come here after school so we can't be long."

"Does she have a key?"

"Yes. I gave her mine."

"Sure that fines."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! I would really appreciate it if you favorited and followed this story! .**

Mable walked into the house to find her mother's lips locking the priests.

"MUM!"

"WHA-! URGH! URGHHH" Mable's mum panicked as the priest tried to explain things.

"Mable! Your dreaming!"

"What? No, no I'm not! Your having an affair, the two of you! Why mum? Why? What about dad?"

"Sssssh Mable, time to stop dreaming now." The priest reached out for his heavy Bible.

"What are you doing?" Mable asked as she saw the priest raise the Bible above her head. "No! No! Please, I won't mention anything I swear!"

"Ssssshhhh Mable. It won't hurt, it is a dream after all."

Mable cowered and covered her face with her hands as the hard smack of the Bible left her uncounsious and bleeding on the floor.

"Shit!"

"What the hell did you do?" Mable's mother screamed in realisation. "Is she dead?!"

The priest checked her pulse and shook his head with relief. "No. She isn't dead, but we must take her to a hospital. She tripped and fell ok?"

"...right."

"I'll call the ambulance, you hide the Bible! Quickly women!" The priest spoke on the phone for only three minutes before the emergency services were dispatched. "There on their way."

"Right."

It took five minutes before that all important knock on the door came and they both scurried to it. Two tall and handsome horses, doctors, in florecent jackets walked into the house already on Mable.

"How long has she been out for?"

"Urgh...I don't know about 8 minutes?"

"Hmmmm, ok. Mark can you check her pulse?"

"Ok John. Seems steady and fine. Should I check for concusion?"

"Yes, just to be safe but I don't think it should be that bad." The priest and Mable's mother, Julie looked almost scared about what has happened.

"I don't understand how she could of been knocked uncouncious and be bleeding if she fell on a carpet floor?" Mark noticed this since the moment he walked in.

"She knock her head on the dresser!" Julie blurted out.

"That seemed almost desperate, like your trying to hide something. Hmm?" John asked. He was always into 'Interegation'... "Anyways. Mark go get the stretcher please."

"Yes!"Mark got the stretcher and they carried Mable to the ambulance.

"Only one of you can come on board."

"I'm the mother, so I'll go."

"Right" mark nodded and they left for the hospital.

-Mable's POV at hospital-

I woke up to the sound of beeping. Loud voices every around me. My vision is quite blurry so all I can make out are the coloured figures and that I was moving. Fast. My eyes cleared up and I felt the warm blood still on me.

"She is concsious!" A doctor notified another.

"Right, let's get her to the theater right away. She has suveared a major hit to the head and has internal bleeding in the brain."

My eyes shot up and I started to panic. I tried to escape the bed and run but the doctors held me down. For what seemed an eternity we finally left the hospital hall and into the theater room.

"On three we lift her onto the operating table. One. Two. Three."

They lifted me onto the table and one of them shon a huge white light onto my face that hurt my eyes. Another doctor placed a plastic cover over my mouth that slowly sent me to sleep.

When I woke up I was tired and hungry. My mouth was dry and I could barely move.

"Mable?" I heared my mother asked me.

"Yes?.." I still remembered what happened.

"You suffered a TBI (Traumatic brain injury)."

"What does that mean then?"

"Well, your brain was traumotized after the 'fall' and u had a stroke. The doctors said you won't be able to walk properly for two years."

My eyes shot up in disbelief!

"My 'FALL!" I tried to shout out but my voice restrainted me to a normal pitch. "Oh my mum. Oh my, oh my. So I can't walk for two years now?!"

"I'm sorry about it dear but your careless for what happened."

"Me?!"

"Yes you. Your the one who ran in and tripped on the carpet and hit your head against the dresser!"

I grew angry by this point.

"I HATE YOU!" And with that she left the room and I was left alone to rest and fiddle with my head stiches. The pain from them was some what releiving.

-At the Mable's home-

"Mum! MUM! MUM IM HUNGRY! You havnt fed me in days... Isn't today feeding day? I heared 2 door slams this week! MUM!"

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Mable's dad. And with that Sable cowered back to her corner. In the dark basement alone.


	5. Chapter 5

-1 month after chapter 4-

"Are you excited to be coming back home Mable?"

"Huh?...Yeah...I guess"

"We've all missed you!"

"You and dad? Hmph."

"Mable, if its about what you saw then you know what my answer is. When you tripped and fell, you must of hallucinated!"

"Heh. Tripped and fell my ass" Mumbled Mable.

"Did you say something?"

"No..." Mable looked down at her feet and sighed. She would much rather be in hospital than at home.

"The priest is happy you better" Mable's mother said joyfully.

"You mean the one you cheated on dad with? The joy." Mable said sarcastically.

"Quiet girl! As I said before, tripped and fell! Hallucinations! That never happened!"

"What ever..."

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"What are you going to do? Hit me!"

"Right that is it!" Mable's mother stopped the car and they both got out. Mable bent over and took another beating. She screamed in agony as her hip burst into pain.

When mable got home her mother forced her into her room and locked the door from the outside.

"You'll spend the rest of the day in your room!"

"..." Mable fell onto her back against the soft and bouncy bed, taking a book from the polka dot end table. It read 'Minty and the hourglass' "I guess I'll try read it..."

"Minty too-...-k the read...red...book off of- the hour...grass...glass..." She threw the book to the floor and cried. "I can't do anything right!"

-5 hours later-

"I'm so tired..." Mable's eyes slowly tightened shut whilst sitting in her chair...

-dream-

"Huh?" Mable's eyes shot open with the sudden loudness of a bang. *BANG!* "there it was again!" She rose from her chair swiftly. *BANG!* This time it was louder.

"MABLE!"

"Huh!? Who's there! Mum?! Dad?!"

"MABLE! STICHES MABLE! IT HURTS MABLE!"

"That voice...its familiar."

"MABLE!" She walked towards the cupboard, now the source of the noise. "OPEN MABLE!"

She did open the cupboard and to her surprise a flow of chains fell out of it.

*BANG* The noise now came from downstairs... Mable edges towards her bedroom door to see if she could leave to investigate. It was locked, it would be with a mother like Mable's.

"Dammit. Its locked." But then a dark cloud started to surround Mable with whispers crying into her ears. "Ahhhh! Stop it! Stop it!" The dark cloud formed into a person. A brown porcupines.

"Let's go Mable!" And she fell into the floor boards and vanished.

"Huh?!" But then all of a sudden the door unlocked.

"Downstairs Mabel." She listened to the voice and ventured down the steps to the living room trying her best not to be heard.

"Oh my GOD.." Mable's eyes were fixated on the fireplace. Her mother and the priest cut up in chunks. On fire and their skin melting! "What happened!" Mable started to sob but then the porcupine formed in front of her again.

"The basement Mable." She listened once again and ventured through the hall to the doors of the basement. All of a sudden a figure ran out of them, screaming in horror. She heard a womens voice shout "PETE!"...she recognised it...

"PELLY!?" No reply. Mable had no choice but to carry on, she started to breathe heavily now. The almost cliché croaking of the door sent shivers down her spine. The basement was as dark as the night sky. "I can't see a thing!" Mables said as she felt her way down the long set of stairs. "A switch!" Mable flicked it to be greeted with a blinding light. "What could be so interesting about the basement anyway?"

The figure formed in front of Mable for the last time.

"Not here...Mable...in the real world..."

"What do you mean the 'real world'? This IS the real world. Right?"

"No mable. This is a dream, but don't be fooled by it. Everything you have experienced her is very much real. Don't be fooled, listen to my words mable. Visit me down here when everyone is asleep."

"What? Why!?" Mable tried to touch the figure but when she did, it burst into a bunch of chains. Just like the ones in the cupboard...

-out of dream-

Mables eyes shot open and she jumped up out her chair!

A/N

Sorry about not updating last week! My internet was off for a whole week! T-T anyway! Thank you for reading! Please fav, review and follow! :3


	6. competition announcment

A/N Hello guys! This is not an actual chapter but is me telling you something rather different. I want you guys to give me ideas for future plot lines, IE: Mables's father's average day ETC... leave a review t have achance o your idea being involved! (Note: the chosen idea will be picked when i have a substantial amount of entries.)

Please enter! :3


End file.
